secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.13.4
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.13.4 - 1.13.4(59510) March 22, 2007 Changes * Legacy particle system replacements * 'Share with Group' checkbox now cleared when deeding objects Bugs Fixed * Fixed llParticleSystem( [] ) not shutting down reliably * Fixed SVC-48: llSetScriptState is failing in some tasks * Fixed SVC-47: llSetPrimitiveParameters with multiple setposition calls capped at 10m, affecting home made TPs * Fixed SVC-15: Random Prim Drift - 1.13.4(59329) March 16, 2007 Changes * Replaced deprecated legacy particle systems (llMakeExplosion, llMakeFire, llMakeSmoke, llMakeFountain) with llparticleSystem approximations - 1.13.4(8) March 12, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed picks not appearing with older viewer * Fixed money() event failing to fire in a linked set - 1.13.4(7) March 9, 2007 Changes * World -> Account History opens L$ transaction history instead of US$ transaction history Bug fixes * Fixed a simulator crash with llParcelDetails * Fixed flex objects vanishing when LOD changes * Fixed flex objects not updating when modified * Fixed flex objects disappearing when linked * Fixed repositioning of HUD attachments when viewer is resized * Fixed objects copied to/from notecards stating they are missing from database - 1.13.4(6) March 8, 2007 Changes * Light emiting objects are now affected by their own light Fixes * Offline IMs now appear upon login * Fixed autoupdate on Mac viewers * Fixed Capslock key detection * Fixed llSetLinkPrimitiveParams to move specified child prim * Fixed linux client mozilla runtime * Fixed texture animations to ignore texture 'Flip' flags * Fixed animated textures with texture offset enabled * Fixed attachments becoming disembodied when attaching an object * Fixed a viewer crash that occurs when opening a script in a prim * Fixed classifieds being deleted instead of auto-renewing * Fixed jerky/stuttering physics based movement for hover vehicles * Fix for paying child prim not triggering money event. - 1.13.4(58877) March 6, 2007 The version number for these release notes was originaly incorrectly labeled "1.13.3(58877)" it has been corrected here. Fixes * Fix for animated textures ignoring texture offset. * Fix for animated textures not ignoring flip flags. * Fix for light emitting objects not being lit by their own light. * Fix for Textures not being applied to the entire prim * Fix for Viewer occasionally getting stuck in drag select mode * Fix for Client crashes when deleting objects * Fix for Pay dialog is corrupted when attempting to pay while in busy mode * Fix for Not able to delete objects which contain no copy items - 1.13.4(5) March 6, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed 'Select Texture' applying changes to all sides * Fixed textures resizing outside their window * Fixed object rezzing being affected by Object Entry rules instead of Create Object rules * Fixed drag select mode sticking after mouse button release * Fixed a client crash when viewing objects * Fixed content icon for sounds and animations added to an object * Fixed texture request for textures quickly cycling between visible and not visible * Fixed several failure cases for offline IM-to-email * Fixed retrieval of group member list * Fixed landmark resizing after tear-off * Fixed ability to delete objects containing no-copy items * Fixed single items being created in tabbed window - 1.13.4(4) February 28, 2007 Changes * Moving your avatar no longer deselects objects in build mode automatically Bug fixes * Fixed edit crosshairs moving while crossing region boundary * Fixed text entry in Mac/Linux embedded browser - 1.13.4(3) February 26, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed single-click failure for objects * Fixed status bar obscured when debug is off * Fixed escape key behavior * Fixed strange object counts in About Land when no parcel selected * Fixed avatar animations when editing an attached object * Fixed Offer Teleport appearing in your own profile * Fixed incorrect date display in group notices - 1.13.4(2) February 26, 2007 Bug fixes * Clicking a menu a second time closes the menu * Fixed closing a blue dialog closes all dialogs * Fixed retrieval of archived group proposals * Fixed Ctrl-P shortcut failing when inventory has focus * Fixed objects using llGiveInventoryList spamming owner when recipient is Busy * Fixed no copy objects disappearing when given via llGiveInventory to a Busy avatar - 1.13.4(1) February 21, 2007 Changes * User inworld money transaction history floater removed ** Transaction history can be viewed via secondlife.com * Added 'Empty Lost and Found' option * Added 'Use Custom Port' option to Preferences to specify network port * Objects set for sale are Buy Copy by default (instead of Buy Original) * Increased Classified's maximum L$ payable from 99999 to 999999 * Added '?' button next to Partner field explaining partnering LSL changes * New script commands ** void llSetLinkPrimitiveParams( integer linknumber, list rules ) ** void llSetLinkTexture( integer linknumber, string texture, integer face ) * More documentation is available using Help > Scripting Guide... Bug fixes * Fixed taken items not appearing until relog * Fixed friends list abilities not being applied to friends * Fixed objects failing to attach when selected from a distance * Fixed replies to offline IM-to-email messages * Fixed renaming a no-copy clothing item during Make New Outfit * Fixed rezzed objects appearing at (0,0,0) if you have create rights, but are not wearing your title * Fixed modify for gestures/notecards in a prim * Fixed incorrect context menus for items in an object * Fixed confirmation dialog when uploading immages, sounds, animations, or snapshots * Fixed a viewer crash while taking an object * Fixed a viewer crash after modifying a script inside a prim * Fixed a viewer crash in People search with Picks tab * Fixed a script runtime error (list inside a while/do-while loop) * Fixed login screen not loading unless cache is cleared * Fixed Ctrl-W not closing snapshot floater * Fixed Ctrl-W not giving focus to next window * Fixed Search->Places not showing public estate parcels while on private estate * Fixed LSL converting numbers in body of email to 0 * Fixed rejection of avatars as sit targets * Fixed blurry web browser widgets with UI Scale != 1.0 * Fixed notecards opened in tabbed windows extending outside the preview window * Fixed opening multiple object inventory items not using tabbed windows * Fixed accidental selection of highly transparent objects * Fixed keyboard focus after selecting function dropdown in script editor * Fixed Build button in toolbar disabled on land where 'Create Objects' is set to group, even when avatar is in the correct group * Fixed Buy Dialog displays incorrect Prim Count when using prim multipliers * Fixed folders not retaining their closed status once opened in inventory * Fixed IMs of type IM_BUSY_AUTO_RESPONSE ignore mute * Fixed World->Buy Land menu failures * Fixed Friends list not displaying online friends on login if 'Can see my online status' is disabled * Fixed menus remaining open when something else is clicked * Fixed menus taking focus when leaving alt-zoom * Fixed accidental loss of no-copy textures by applying them to a prim * Fixed members of a group cannot set their home location when land is only set to a group and not deeded * Fixed sitting avatar standing up when close are dragged onto the avatar Linux client fixes * Added Linux embedded Mozilla client * Fixed Linux client crash on shutdown Category:Release Notes